A Joe Story
by mel7190
Summary: A short story from Joe's POV about missing Steph. Now and always CUPCAKE. Ranger doesn't appear and isn't missed.


As Joe opened his front door, the stress of his day still clouded his mind. He was a cop. It wasn't something he could stop being, but days like this made him seriously consider chucking it all and moving to the shore to sell fried dough or something. Yeah right. Bob met him at the front door waging his tail and shaking his large orange body. "Hi Bob." He said as he knelt down to give the dog a good rub. Then he opened the door and Bob flew out for a minute to do his business and then bound back into the house. He was a good dog and on days like today, it was nice to have _someone_ happy to see him come home.

Joe realized he was hungry. He probably should have stopped at Pino's on the way home, but all he could think of when he left work was getting home and cracking open a beer. He grabbed a cold one and knocked it back quickly and reached for another. His eyes caught on the leftover birthday cake and his mind went to her. Damn! The only thing worse than thinking about his shitty day was thinking about Stephanie. She'd walked out on him for the hundredth time two days ago because of some stupid fight about pot roast. When he'd said he was hungry for it, he hadn't meant that she had to cook for him, but she'd started yelling about how she wasn't his mother, hell, she wasn't even her own mother and didn't want to be! Then she'd packed up her things, grabbed Rex from the counter and slammed his door on the way out leaving Joe wondering what the hell just happened. It was like she made excuses to leave him…and it made him sad.

He missed her. It was weird, but it was like Steph haunted his life now. He couldn't lie in his own bed without thinking of all the nights…and days they'd spent there together. It made sleeping tough sometimes. But it wasn't just about the sex and Joe knew it. He missed laughing with her in front of the TV, sharing pizza and beer. He missed her head on his shoulder when she curled up next to him on the couch. He missed the teasing and her frizzy brown hair in the morning when she couldn't quite get her eyes open before she had her coffee. He couldn't deny how much he loved this woman and he'd told her many times how much she meant to him, but it didn't matter…she still walked out at the slightest thing. Every time she left, Joe wondered if this was it. Was it over? It hurt that she seemed to be able to walk away so easily.

Joe walked over to fill Bob's water dish and remember doing the dishes with Steph last week. He'd grabbed some bubbles and put them on her beautiful little nose. She'd laughed and said, "This is war!" She'd filled a cup and poured the whole thing on him. In minutes they were both soaked and Steph's white t-shirt was stuck to her pretty lace bra. Joe had wasted no time getting her naked and they made love on the floor in the puddles they'd made. "Shit." Joe thought feeling the strain in his jeans. He decided to take Bob for a walk to clear his head.

Joe walked with his head down and his collar turned up against the cold. Bob was ahead a little sniffing at the ground with his big, orange tail wagging. "At least someone is happy." Joe thought with a sigh. He couldn't get his mind off of her, wishing he knew the right thing to say to get Steph to come back…and stay. He thought of the little jewelry box carefully hidden in his desk. He'd had it for months, but was too afraid to ask Stephanie to be his wife. He sighed again. What had happened to him? He was the biggest ladies' man in Trenton once upon a time. A sworn bachelor! He hadn't thought he'd ever want to get married mainly because he never thought it would work. Between being a cop AND a Morelli, what were the chances he could be a decent husband to anyone? The last thing in the world he wanted was his parents' life where he ran around and his wife was home alone and sad. Why couldn't Stephanie understand that he didn't expect her to be some ordinary Berg wife? Shit…ordinary was the last word he'd use to describe her!

He rounded the corner back on his own street and looked up to see her sitting on his front porch. His heart beat faster as their eyes met and Stephanie smiled at him. She had a Pino's box and a six-pack. Good thing since he'd just finished off his last 2 beers! "I missed….Bob." She said with a small laugh. "Bob missed you, too." Joe replied as he unlocked his front door. God, she looked great and Joe realized again how much he loved her. They walked in and Steph put the food and beer on the coffee table. She turned to Joe and said; "I thought it was my turn to bring the make-up pizza and beer." He grinned and closed the space between them, taking her in his arms and kissing her until they were both breathless. A low growl came from between them and they both looked down and laughed, not sure whose stomach was making the noise. "Maybe we should eat…first." Stephanie suggested.


End file.
